Tears in Heaven
by ciocarlie
Summary: Ia sadar kalau waktunya tidak akan lama lagi... Hanya satu yang ingin ia lakukan, yaitu bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya yang meninggalkannya selama 10 tahun... /chapter. 3, Collapsed.
1. Chapter 1

_**Would you know my name...**_

_Àpakah kau akan mengetahui namaku...?_

_Hanya kata itu yang terngiang didalam kepalaku saat ini..._

_Lima belas tahun kau meninggalkanku bersama ibu..._

_Akankah kau tahu siapa aku?_

_Akankah kau mengenali siapa aku?_

_Dan akankah kau memanggilku seperti dulu? Seperti yang selalu ada didalam ingatanku tentangmu yang sangat sedikit..._

_Aku membencimu..._

_Membencimu dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam..._

_Sebenci apapun aku terhadap seseorang, tidak akan melebihi kebencianku padamu..._

_Tetapi-_

**Title : **Tears in Heaven (Remake Version I'm Your Son)

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Angst/Family

**Main Character : **Naruto, Minato, Sasuke

**Disclaimed** :

Tears in Heaven © Me

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Tears in Heaven (Song) © Eric Clapton

**Warning :** Gaje, OOC, AU.

_Chapter 1, Would you know my name?_

_._

_"_Uzumaki-sama...?" Perempuan yang memakai jas hitam formal dan rambut hitam panjang yang terurai begitu saja itu terlihat malu-malu menatap sang laki-laki berambut kuning yang ada didepannya, yang saat ini berkutat dengan laptop miliknya. "Kita akan tiba di Konoha sebentar lagi..."

"Sudah aku katakan..." Mata biru langit itu menatap kearah mata abu-abu sang perempuan. "Panggil aku Naruto saja Hinata-chan... Sudah berapa tahun kau menjadi asistenku?"

"T-te-tetapi Uzuma-"

"Hinata-chan..." Lelaki berambut kuning itu hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman hangat, sehangat matahari yang kontras dengan warna rambutnya.

"B-baiklah, N-Naruto..." Walaupun terbata-bata, ia berhasil membuat sang gadis yang selama 10 tahun selalu bersamanya itu mengucapkan namanya. Seperti mengajarkan anak kecil mengeja saja... Pikirnya.

Naruto Uzumaki, 18 tahun seorang pencipta lagu yang terkenal dan dianggap sebagai jenius dalam bidang musik. Memulai karirnya sejak berusia 15 tahun, dengan bantuan Hinata Hyuuga yang merupakan sahabat dan juga asistennya. Memiliki kekayaan yang berlimpah yang tentu saja hasil dari kerja kerasnya selama 3 tahun, dan juga memiliki wajah yang bisa dikatakan sangat tampan dengan rambut kuning yang memang sedikit ia buat berantakan, dan juga warna biru langit yang menghiasi iris matanya.

Kehidupannya terlihat sempurna dengan kekayaan yang berlimpah dan juga wajah yang tampan. Tetapi, tidak akan ada yang namanya hidup sempurna. Dibalik semua kesempurnaan itu, Naruto selalu merasakan sesuatu...

Lubang yang selalu menganga didalam hatinya, yang tidak akan pernah bisa sembuh apapun yang terjadi...

Dan karena itulah ia kembali ke tanah kelahirannya Jepang, yang sudah ia tinggalkan selama 15 tahun lamanya itu bersama dengan Hinata yang selalu ada disampingnya.

"N-Naruto..." Suara Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Naruto yang sedang melihat kearah jendela pesawat itu. Menatap kearah pulau yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya mulai sekarang.

"Ada apa Hinata-chan?"

"Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Paris...? Dan memilih untuk kembali ke Jepang, ke Konoha...?" Pertanyaan dari Hinata tidak langsung dijawabnya.

...

"M-maafkan aku..." Hinata tahu Naruto tidak akan mau menjawab pertanyaannya jika menyangkut hal itu. Bahkan menjadi sahabatnya selama 10 tahun bukan berarti ia tahu semua hal tentang Naruto. "Kalau kau tidak ingin menjawabnya, jangan memaksakan dirimu..."

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain tanya jawab?" Kata Naruto sambil tertawa lebar dan memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. "Jawab pertanyaanku dalam waktu 5 detik, dan setelah kau menjawab kau boleh menanyakan satu hal padaku dan tentu saja aku akan menjawabnya dalam waktu 5 detik..."

"E-eh?"

"Permainan dimulai! Pertanyaan pertama, siapa namamu?"

"E-eh?"

"Waktu berjalan Hinata-chan~"

"Hinata Hyuuga! Siapa namamu?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, berapa umurmu?"

"17 tahun, apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Pencipta lagu, sudah berapa lama kau mengenalku?"

"10 tahun, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Melakukan hal bodoh seperti pindah ke Jepang dan meninggalkan cita-citaku, apakah kau mau menungguku menceritakan semua masalahku padamu?"

...

Hinata terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan kearah sahabatnya itu.

"Ya, aku akan menunggumu. Apakah kau tidak berbohong padaku?"

"Tentu saja tidak, karena kau adalah sahabatku!" Mereka berdua hanya tertawa keras menyadari betapa kekanak-kanakannya mereka dengan semua permainan itu.

_[We have not reached our destination. The local time is 13.00 and the temperature lies at a comfortable -5°C. We hope you enjoy your stay and thank you for flying with us today.]_

**...TiH...**

"Aaaah, Jepang!" Naruto tampak sangat letih. Tentu saja, perjalanan yang memakan waktu hingga 10 jam pasti menguras habis tenaganya. Ditambah lagi dengan setumpuk pekerjaan yang harus ia selesaikan walaupun berada didalam pesawat.

"Jiraiya-sama sudah memesankan hotel untuk kita..." Hinata dengan cepat mengambil _IPAD _dari tasnya dan melihat jadwal yang harus ditepati oleh Naruto. "Setelah itu, kau harus menyerahkan gubahan lagu yang baru saja kau ubah kemarin..."

...

"Naruto...?" Hinata menatap Naruto yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan menemukan sahabatnya itu hanya memandangi sebuah papan reklame yang memampangkan wajah seorang laki-laki berparas tampan dengan rambut berwarna kuning sama seperti warna rambut Naruto.

_Namikaze Minato_

Lagi-lagi ketika Naruto melihat nama itu ia akan melupakan semua yang ada disekelilingnya. Begitu juga 3 bulan yang lalu sebelum mereka berada disini, nama itu juga menjadi alasan Naruto untuk pindah ke Jepang.

Namikaze Minato, sang komposer terkenal yang namanya sudah mendunia sejak 15 tahun yang lalu. Ia juga merupakan pencipta lagu yang sudah terkenal dan tidak diragukan lagi kemampuannya. Jika dilihat, Hinata bisa mengatakan kalau banyak sekali kemiripan antara mereka berdua.

-Mungkinkah karena ia adalah ayah Naruto?

Tidak...

Yang ia tahu dari Naruto adalah, laki-laki itu pernah bercerita ayahnya sudah meninggal ketika usianya beranjak 3 tahun. Makanya Kushina, ibunya yang meninggal 3 tahun kemudian membawanya ke Paris dan merawatnya sendirian disana. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan semata.

"Naruto, mau sampai kapan kau disini?" Hinata menepuk pelan pundak Naruto dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"A-ah, maaf Hinata-chan ayo!"

Senyumannya yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah putihnya. Hinata bahkan tidak pernah melihat mata biru itu mengeluarkan cairan bening yang disebut air mata itu.

Ya, tidak pernah sama sekali...

**...Naruto POV...**

"Benar-benar melelahkan..." Aku merebahkan tubuhku begitu saja tanpa mengganti baju kemeja putih yang sudah kupakai errr- mungkin 15 jam lamanya jika ditambah ketika aku harus mengerjakan pekerjaan 5 jam sebelum keberangkatanku ke Jepang.

Aku menguap sebentar ketika menatap kearah etalase yang ada diluar jendela hotel itu. '_Namikaze Minato' _kenapa semua tempat dipenuhi oleh nama orang itu! Aku tidak ingin mendengar nama itu, aku tidak ingin melihat nama itu apalagi untuk melihat wajahnya!

...

Aku seperti orang bodoh saja, marah-marah sendiri tanpa ada orang yang aku marahi. Tidak- aku sebenarnya marah pada diriku sendiri.

Kenapa kau ada disini?

Kenapa kau meninggalkan tempat ibumu membesarkanmu!

Kenapa kau malah pergi ketempat laki-laki yang sudah membuangmu dan juga ibumu itu!

Kenapa kau malah pergi ke negara yang pasti akan mempertemukanmu dengan laki-laki itu!

Tetapi, bagaimanapun aku hanya ingin melihatnya...

Laki-laki yang sudah meninggalkan ibu dan juga aku...

"Ayah..."

**...Normal POV...**

"Naruto, aku tidak tahu kalau kau membuat rencana ini!" Hinata langsung menghampiri Naruto yang sedang menyantap omelet di restoran yang ada dilantai bawah hotel itu.

"Ah, Ohaiyou Hinata-chan!"

"Kapan kau membuat rencana seperti ini?" Hinata menunjukkan schedule diluar perhitungannya sebagai asisten sang penggubah lagu itu.

"Maksudmu 'menjadi dosen lepas di Universitas Konoha' itu?" Naruto menyendok omelet itu masuk kedalam mulutnya sambil melihat Hinata yang mengangguk. "Jii-san mendapatkan permintaan ketika mereka tahu kalau aku akan pindah ke Jepang. Hanya dosen lepas, lagipula aku hanya akan mengajar mahasiswa tingkat 1..."

"Lain kali katakan padaku sebelum kau menambahkannya ke jadwalmu Naruto..." Hinata hanya menghela nafas panjang dan mengutak-atik I-padnya lagi. "Aku harus menyusun ulang jadwalmu sekarang..."

"G-Gomenne Hinata-chan, habisnya kau sudah sibuk dengan semua schedule yang harus kau atur. Kukira tidak akan apa-apa kalau tidak memberitahumu..." Naruto hanya mencoba untuk meminta maaf atas kebodohannya.

**...Naruto's POV...**

"Uhm..." Aku merenggangkan tanganku mencoba untuk melemaskan sendi-sendi yang kaku karena terlalu banyak berada didepan laptop kesayanganku ini. Tetapi, bagaimana tidak aku harus segera menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan ini. Dan setelah ini aku juga harus berangkat ke Universitas Konoha untuk memulai kehidupanku sebagai seorang dosen lepas.

"Yosh, semangatlah Naruto!" Aku menyemangati diriku sendiri dan berdiri setelah menutup laptop yang ada dihadapanku. Aku segera bergegas keluar apartment dimana sepedaku diparkirkan disana.

Kenapa aku memakai sepeda?

Bukannya aku pelit, tetapi aku tidak suka terlalu memperlihatkan semua yang aku punya. Itu benar-benar sangat tidak penting...

**...Normal POV...**

Universitas Konoha...

Siapa yang tidak mengetahuinya? Satu-satunya Universitas di kota Konoha yang cukup terkenal di Jepang. Beberapa fakultas yang sudah diakui ada disini. Tetapi, satu fakultas yang terkenal disini adalah dibidang Musik.

Laki-laki berambut kuning itu menghentikan sepedanya perlahan dan memandangi semua yang ada disekitarnya.

"Tidak berbeda dengan yang aku bayangkan...! Tempat ayah dan ibu bertemu..." Naruto tersenyum dan menghentikan sepedanya diparkiran yang ada disana. Ia menatap semua mahasiswa yang baru saja masuk kedalam gedung dan beberapa yang masih ada diluar.

"Baiklah, aku harus mencari jurusan musik..."

Sementara Naruto berjalan kedalam kampus, sebuah mobil sport hitam berhenti didepan gerbang kampus. Sosok laki-laki berambut hitam dengan warna iris mata onyx itu terlihat berada didalam mobil bersama seseorang yang berambut hitam panjang mirip dengan lelaki itu.

"Baiklah Sasuke, aku hanya mengantarmu sampai sini..." Laki-laki yang terlihat lebih tua itu hanya menatapnya setelah melepaskan kacamata hitam yang menutupi mata onyxnya itu.

"Hn..." Hanya itu yang menjadi jawaban dari laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu. Ia membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar mobil.

"Otou-san menunggu kita dirumah jangan kemana-mana..."

"Iya-iya..." Sasuke hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya dan menguap sedikit. Ia berjalan kedalam kampus diiringi oleh suara siswi-siswi yang ada ditempat itu.

"Itu Sasuke-kun, kyaaa!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Dan semua teriakan yang sebenarnya membuat yang bersangkutan menjadi pusing. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing dan langsung berjalan cepat menuju kedalam ruangan kampus.

**...TiH...**

"Semuanya sudah selesai..." Naruto berjalan disekitar koridor. Beberapa orang melihatnya, dengan tatapan tersipu-sipu karena wajahnya yang memang tampan menurun dari ayahnya. "Lalu, dimana kelas pertamaku mengajar...?"

NYUT!

"Ugh..." Naruto memegangi kepalanya dan mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya sejenak. Rasa mual dan pusing melandanya lagi. Ia selalu merasakan hal itu sejak 5 tahun yang lalu. Ia tahu kenapa, tetapi ia hanya tidak ingin mengatakannya pada siapapun.

Tentang semua penyakitnya-

Dan juga tentang alasannya kenapa ia bersikeras ingin segera pindah ke Jepang.

"Oi, kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara yang asing itu membuat Naruto refleks menoleh keasal suara. Laki-laki berambut hitam yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Siapa kau?"

...

"Katakan namamu sebelum kau menanyakan nama orang..." Jawab laki-laki itu dingin dan ketus.

"Apa hakmu untuk menyuruhku?"

"Memang kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" Jawabnya lagi.

"Haruskah aku mengetahui siapa kau?" Naruto menaikkan sedikit alisnya dan menatap laki-laki itu. Sasuke, tidak ada yang tidak mengenal anak itu. Ia adalah seseorang yang terkenal jenius dan juga pangeran kampus. Ia sangat cerdas hingga pihak kampus memperbolehkannya memilih jurusan yang ia inginkan di Konoha itu, mengingat nilainya yang sempurna. Lalu, ia adalah anak dari orang kaya, dan tampang? Jangan ditanya, jika tidak ia tidak akan mungkin dijuluki pangeran kampus.

"Pft... Ahahaha..." Sasuke hanya tertawa lepas, salah satu hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan selama ini. "Sepertinya kau mahasiswa baru disini... Namaku Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke..."

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto..." Ia hanya tersenyum tipis melihat laki-laki yang ada didepannya itu. "Aku ingin mencari kelas musik..."

"Ah, kebetulan aku sedang menuju kesana bagaimana kalau kita bersama-sama menuju kesana?" Sasuke menunjuk kearah jalan yang berada didepan mereka.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak keberatan..." Naruto hanya tersenyum dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah ada didepannya.

**...TiH...**

"Baiklah, ini dia kelas kita..." Sasuke berjalan masuk kedalamnya dan suara bising langsung merayap ketelinga Sasuke maupun Naruto.

"Oi Sasuke, lama sekali!" Shikamaru, laki-laki berambut hitam dikuncir sedikit keatas itu terlihat ogah-ogahan menyambut temannya.

"Heee, siapa laki-laki keren berambut kuning yang ada dibelakangmu itu?" Perempuan berambut panjang dan berwarna krem itu hanya bisa tersipu melihat Naruto.

"Mahasiswa baru?"

"Tidak kok..." Naruto memotong omongan Sasuke dan berjalan menuju ke meja yang ada didepan papan tulis, mengambil mike yang ada disana. "Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku... Namaku, Uzumaki Naruto 18 tahun. Dan aku akan mengajar dikelas ini mulai sekarang!"

...

Suasana dikelas itu sejenak sepi, Naruto yang mengangkat tangannya ketika perkenalan hanya bisa bingung melihat para muridnya tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Tetapi, bukannya tidak beraksi tetapi 'belum' bereaksi. Mereka harus mencerna kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir seorang Uzumaki Naruto sebelum akhirnya bisa mereka artikan laki-laki berambut kuning dengan mata biru emerald yang usianya sama dengan mereka itu adalah salah satu dosen mereka.

"HEEE?"

**...TiH...**

"Tidak kusangka kau adalah pengajar disini..." Sasuke berjalan bersama dengan Naruto menuju ke kantin kampus itu. Entah kenapa, sejak pertemuan mereka pertama kali Sasuke merasa cepat sekali bisa akrab dengan sosok Naruto. Begitu juga denga Naruto yang menganggap Sasuke sudah sebagai teman dekatnya.

"Karena walau bagaimanapun usiaku sama dengan kalian..." Naruto hanya tertawa lepas menggaruk kepala belakangnya. "Tetapi anggap saja aku teman kalian jika diluar kelas..."

"Aku juga tidak merasa harus menghormatimu..." Sasuke melihat Naruto yang saat itu terlihat kesal mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

"Huh, kata-katamu kejam Teme!"

"Dasar dobe..."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Do-be..."

"Ugh, dasar teme!"

**...TiH...**

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan Naruto?" Hinata yang melihat Naruto yang baru saja pulang dan terlihat berbunga-bunga hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

"Kehidupan di kampus itu menyenangkan jika dijalankan perlahan-lahan..." Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar kata-katanya sendiri. Ia memang sangat singkat berada di jenjang kuliah. Lima belas tahun ia sudah bisa lulus pada tingkatan SMA dan hanya butuh waktu 2 tahun untuk menyelesaikan kuliah. Dan tentu saja dengan diselingi pekerjaan menciptakan lagu itu.

"Baguslah kalau kau menikmatinya Naruto..." Hinata hanya tersenyum senang melihat sahabatnya itu. "Lalu sekarang kau mau kemana?"

"Aku ada janji dengan yang lainnya..." Ya, Naruto sudah berjanji dengan teman-teman atau bisa dikatakan murid-muridnya untuk berjalan mengelilingi Konoha hari ini.

"Eh tapi Naruto sebentar lagi-"

BRUGH!

Hinata tersentak mendengar suara itu. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sahabatnya itu, tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

"N-Naruto!"

**...TiH...**

...

Gerakan pena yang menari diatas partitur itu terhenti. Seorang laki-laki berambut kuning, mirip dengan Naruto itu hanya bisa menatap kearah jendela yang ada disampingnya.

"Minato-san?" Suara itu membuyarkan lamunan sesaatnya. Ia menatap laki-laki berambut hitam raven panjang yang ada didalam ruangannya sekarang.

"Itachi..." Laki-laki bernama Namikaze Minato itu hanya tersenyum melihat pemuda itu. "Sudah aku katakan untuk memanggilku Otou-san bukan?"

"Ah benar juga... Ma-maaf Otou-san..." Itachi Uchiha, laki-laki yang bersama dengan Sasuke pagi ini hanya bisa menggaruk dagunya pelan. Itachi adalah kakak dan Uchiha Sasuke, dan juga anak dari Namikaze Minato.

Yah, tambahkan menjadi anak angkat. Ia dan Sasuke diadopsi oleh Minato ketika usianya 13 tahun dan Sasuke 3 tahun. Minato sangat menyayangi mereka seperti mereka adalah anak kandungnya. Memang, orang tua Itachi dan Sasuke yang sudah meninggal adalah sahabat baik dari Minato. Dan ketika orang tua mereka meninggal, Minato dengan senang hati merawat mereka ketika itu.

Walaupun Itachi tahu, kalau saat itu Minato sedang bersedih karena anak dan isterinya yang menghilang dan dikabarkan meninggal saat itu.

DRAP... DRAP... DRAP...

Suara berisik itu memecahkan keheningan ruangan itu. Mengetahui siapa dalang dari keributan itu, Itachi langsung membuka pintu dan melihat adiknya yang berlari kebawah.

"Oi bakka Ototou, jangan berisik kau mengganggu Otou-san!"

"Biarkan saja, aku ada janji dengan temanku..." Sasuke tidak bisa memperlambat langkahnya dan berjalan menghampiri ayahnya.

"Oke, aku berangkat Otou-san, bakka Aniki!" Setelah menundukkan kepalanya sedikit kearah Minato dan Itachi, Sasuke akan membuka pintu.

"Tumben kau senang sekali hari ini Sasuke-kun?" Minato menatap anak bungsunya itu dengan tatapan heran. Ia tidak pernah melihatnya seceria itu sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin pergi dengan dosenku otou-san..." Sasuke berhenti ketika Minato menanyakan hal itu, dan melanjutkannya kegiatannya kembali.

"Dosen?" Itachi dan Minato hanya bisa mengangkat alisnya sebelah mendengar kalimat itu.

"Ah, dosen baru kami... Usianya sama sepertiku dan yang lain. Hari ini kami ingin merayakan kedatangannya..."

"Delapan belas tahun sudah menjadi dosen?" Itachi berdecak kagum mendengarnya. "Coba kalau kau seperti itu bakka ototou..."

"Diamlah Aniki!"

"Siapa nama anak itu?" Minat mencoba untuk melerai kedua anaknya itu dan hanya tertawa saja.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto..." Jawab Sasuke sebelum berdiri dan membenahi semua yang ia gunakan.

...

Minato hanya bisa diam mendengar nama itu. Itachi yang melihat ayahnya itu termenung kembali hanya bisa diam melihatnya.

"Otou-san, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ya, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama anak itu... Tetapi dimana ya..." Minato hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya sambil berfikir. "Dan... Aku merasakan kerinduan yang sangat dalam..."

Angin berhembus menyibakkan map yang berisi partitur musik yang dibuat Minato. Sebuah bait tampak terukir disana, sebuah lagu yang sedang ia buat saat ini.

_**If I saw you in Heaven...**_

_Jika aku melihatmu di surga nanti..._

_Akankah aku mengenalmu...?_

_Kekasih yang tak pernah bisa aku ingat..._

_Tetapi, walaupun aku tidak bisa mengingatmu..._

_Rasa cinta ini akan terus ada didalam diriku..._

_~~~OoO~~~_

Oke, ini adalah Remake Version dari 'I'm Your Son' lebih teratur (mungkin?) Dan mungkin bakal lebih panjang ' 'a disini semua ceritanya diubah, tapi inti cerita tetap sama :). Tetapi gaje, abal, jelek, dan sok dramatisir...

Silahkan kalau mau di flame atau bahkan dicaci maki...

Tapi kasih alasan dan masukan ya :D tentu saja Review juga~

Dan mungkin disini bakan jadi SasuNaru atau bahkan ItaNaru, jadi yang kaga suka Yaoi dipersilahkan untuk keluar -_-" disini juga dengan sangat paksa memaksa, Itachi dan Sasuke bakal gw transfer jadi anak angkat Minato dulu...

Yosh, cukup basa basi...

Oh iya, yang dicetak miring, bold, sama underline itu dari lyric Tears in Heaven yang juga jadi judul ffic ini :D

So~

R

N

R

Please~~


	2. Chapter 2

_**If I saw you in Heaven**_

_Jika aku melihatmu di surga..._

_Meskipun itu hanya mimpi..._

_Akankah kau akan membawaku ke tempat itu?_

_Aku ingin bersamamu..._

_Kemanapun kau berada, aku ingin bersamamu..._

_Aku meridukanmu..._

_Ibu..._

**Title : **Tears in Heaven (Remake Version I'm Your Son)

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Angst/Family

**Main Character : **Naruto, Minato, Sasuke

**Disclaimed** :

Tears in Heaven © Me

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Tears in Heaven (Song) © Eric Clapton

**Warning :** Gaje, OOC, AU.

_Chapter 2, If I saw You in Heaven_

_._

"...ruto...Naruto...Naruto-kun..." suara itu menyadarkannya dari tidur panjangnya. Ia mengejapkan matanya sejenak sebelum mendapatkan kesadaran sepenuhnya. Ia menatap kearah seseorang yang memanggil namanya itu.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum melihat sahabat kecilnya itu. Lalu, ia menyadari jika saat ini ia tidak berada dikamarnya melainkan di rumah sakit, "kenapa aku ada disini...?"

"Kau pingsan," Hinata terlihat cemas melihat keadaan Naruto, "aku benar-benar terkejut, nafasmu sempat terhenti sejenak. Untung saja kau tidak apa-apa..."

"Gomenne Hinata-chan..." Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum tipis dan mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu yang sekarang mulai menitikkan air mata, "oh iya," Naruto mencoba untuk bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, "jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 6 malam..." Hinata melihat jam tangannya.

"Gaaah, bagaimana ini yang lainnya pasti sudah pulang!" Naruto langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan cepat.

"N-Naruto, badanmu masih lemah!" Hinata mencoba untuk menghentikan Naruto. Tetapi tidak perlu repot, karena ia sedang sakit Naruto tidak bisa terlalu banyak bergerak dan ia langsung terjatuh kembali keatas tempat tidur.

"...pusing..."

"S-sudah aku bilang kan," Hinata hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat sahabatnya itu, "sebaiknya istirahat saja, aku akan mengambilkan teh hangat untukmu." Hinata berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang hanya menghela nafas panjang saja.

_'Kau belum mau mengirimku ketempatmu, ibu...?'_

**...TiH...**

"Naruto, sudah aku katakan berulang kali untuk tidak memaksakan dirimu!" seorang perempuan dewasa dengan menggunakan jas putih dokter menghampiri Naruto dan langsung membentaknya.

"K-kenapa ada Tsunade Baa-chan disini!" Naruto yang masih ada diatas tempat tidurnya terkejut dengan kedatangan dokter perempuan itu, "bukankah kau bersama Jiraiya Jii-san?"

"Jiraiya yang menyuruhku untuk menemanimu, lagipula dengan kondisi tubuhmu yang seperti itu bagaimana mungkin kau bisa jauh dariku..." Tsunade hanya bisa berdecak kesal dan menatap kearah Naruto, "jangan memaksakan dirimu bodoh, penyakitmu itu semakin lama semakin parah... Lagipula kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin pergi ke Konoha?"

"Baa-chan seperti tidak tahu apa alasanku saja..." Naruto mencoba untuk tersenyum dan melihat kearah Tsunade yang merupakan teman baik kakeknya, "aku hanya ingin mencari tahu keberadaan ayah... Hanya untuk terakhir kali saja..."

...

"Apakah Hinata-chan tahu tentang penyakitmu?" Naruto hanya menggeleng pelan dan melihat kearah Tsunade,"hanya baa-chan dan aku yang tahu tentang penyakit ini. Dan aku tidak ingin sampai semua orang tahu..."

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu," Tsunade hanya bisa menghela nafas dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto, "tetapi, jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu... Walaupun ayahmu tidak menyayangimu, aku akan tetap menganggapmu sebagai anakku sendiri..."

"Ehehe..." Naruto hanya bisa terkekeh pelan mendengar kata-kata Tsunade dan membuatnya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Tidak, seperti bukan baa-chan saja mengatakan hal itu..." Naruto hanya terkekeh pelan melihat Tsunade yang sudah siap untuk menjitak kepalanya lagi, "tetapi, terima kasih... Baa-chan..."

**...Konoha University...**

_Ki ni naru noni kikenai_

_Oyogitsukarete kimi made mukuchi ni naru_

_(Even though I worry about it, I can't ask_

_I'm tired of swimming, and even you have become shy)_

_Aetai noni ienai nami ni osarete_

_Mata sukoshi tooku naru_

_(I want to see you, but I never can, waves push us apart_

_Again, just a little more distance)_

Suara piano itu memecahkan keheningan di ruang musik universitas Konoha. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi, dan belum banyak orang yang datang kesana.

"..." Seseorang berambut hitam panjang dan bermata onyx masuk kedalam ruangan musik itu, mencoba untuk melihat kedalam. Uchiha Itachi, entah kenapa ia berada di kampus itu hari ini. Menatap rambut kuning yang ada disana, ia terpaku mendengar permainan yang dimainkannya. Dari melodi yang dimainkan hingga suaranya yang sagat merdu.

_Tokirenai you ni keep it going baby_

_Onaji kimochi janai nara tell me_

_Muri wa shinai shuugi demo_

_Sukoshi nara shite mite mo ii yo_

_(We can't dismiss this if we want to keep it going baby_

_If you don't feel the same then tell me_

_Even if you see only the slightest chance,_

_Then it's okay to try for the big celebration_)

_**I wanna be with you now**_

_**Futari de distance shijimete**_

_**Ima nara maniau kara**_

_**We can start over**_

_**Hitotsu ni wa narenai**_

_**Itsu no hi ka distance mo**_

_**Dakishimerareru you ni nareru yo**_

_**Yappari I wanna be with you**_

_**(I want to be with you now**_

_**Believe in us together through the distance**_

_**Now is the time**_

_**We can start over**_

_**Because I don't want to be alone**_

_**One day, even the distance**_

_**Will embrace me, but I'll get used to it**_

_**Because after all, I wanna be with you)**_

Mendengar seseorang ikut bernyanyi dibelakangnya, sang pemuda pemilik mata biru saphire itu menghentikan permainannya dan melihat sang penyanyi.

"Kenapa kau menghentikannya?" Itachi melihat kearah sang pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Naruto itu. Tersenyum sambil berjalan menuju kearah pemuda itu.

_'Orang ini terlihat familiar...'_

_"_Final Distance, kau bisa menyanyikan lagu yang seharusnya memakai suara perempuan... Itu, lagu yang diciptakan oleh-" menyadari sesuatu, Itachi menatap wajah Naruto dalam-dalam membuat wajah Naruto menjadi merah karena gugup. "Tunggu, kau Uzumaki Naruto bukan?"

"E-ehm... Begitulah..." Naruto hanya menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal, ia sedikit malu mengetahui kalau ternyata lagu yang ia ciptakan banyak dikenal beberapa orang.

"Jadi, kau yang dikatakan Sasuke?" Itachi melihat kearah Naruto dan ingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke tentang pengajarnya.

"Ah benar juga, kau mirip dengan teme!" Naruto menepuk tangannya mengingat wajah Itachi yang mirip dengan Sasuke.

"Sasuke pasti merepotkanmu... Dia memang adik yang menyebalkan, tetapi sebenarnya dia baik... Jadi, tolong jangan diambil hati perkataannya..." Itachi yang sudah bak orang tua Sasuke itu menundukkan kepalanya didepan Naruto.

"T-tidak usah sampai seperti itu uhm..."

"Itachi, Uchiha Itachi..."

"T-tidak usah sampai menunduk seperti itu Itachi-san, aku jauh lebih muda darimu..." Naruto merasa tidak enak melihat Itachi yang terlalu sopan dengannya.

"Kau berfikir usiaku berapa?"

"Mungkin 30 tahunan?"

"Usiaku 25 tahun..."

...

Mereka berdua terdiam, tidak ada yang berbicara satupun.

"E-eeeeh! Go-Gomennasai Itachi-san! A-aku tak bermaksud-" Naruto yang merasa bersalah karena mengatai Itachi yang terlihat *ahem* lebih tua daripada usia aslinya itu menundukkan kepala berkali-kali.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak apa-apa..." Itachi hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Naruto yang menurutnya menjadikan wajahnya yang manis itu menjadi tambah manis...?

Tunggu, ia tidak pernah mengatakan manis kepada orang lain.

Keluarkan nama 'Uchiha Sasuke' adiknya dan 'Namikaze Minato' ayahnya dari list orang lain itu. Tetapi, entah kenapa baru kali itu Itachi menilai seseorang berwajah manis.

"La-lalu, ada apa Itachi-san pergi ke kampus ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil tetap merasa tidak enak dengan Itachi.

"Dua alasan, pertama aku adalah dekan di fakultas ini dan kedua aku ingin mengurus surat izin untuk Sasuke..." Itachi hanya menutup sebelah matanya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Eh surat izin untuk Sasuke? Memang dia kenapa?"

"Hn? Sepertinya setelah pergi dengan kalian Sasuke kehujanan dan demam tinggi..." Itachi hanya melihat kearah mata biru saphire milik Naruto itu. Saat itu pula, mata biru sapphire itu menunjukkan kekagetan dan juga kecemasan.

"E-eh, Teme sakit?" Itachi hanya mengangguk walaupun masih tidak mengerti nama panggilan yang diberikan Naruto pada Sasuke. "A-aku boleh menjenguknya?"

"Tentu saja tetapi bagaimana dengan-" Itachi memutuskan perkataannya ketika Naruto sudah menarik tangannya menuju ke luar kampus.

**...Namikaze's Manshion (Sasuke's Room)...**

"Bagaimana kau bisa demam seperti ini Sasuke-kun..." Laki-laki berambut kuning dan bermata biru itu hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat anak angkatnya itu tergeletak tak berdaya diatas tempat tidur.

"Hn..." Hanya itu jawaban yang diterima Minato dari mulut anaknya itu.

"Kau tahu kalau tubuhmu sejak kecil lemah..." Minato melihat kearah jam tangannya, menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Ia harus menghadiri pertemuan pukul 8 pagi, tetapi ia juga tidak ingin meninggalkan anaknya itu.

"Pergilah Otou-san... Aku tidak apa-apa..."

"Tetapi-"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi..." Sasuke hanya bisa sedikit menggumam kesal melihat sifat over protective ayahnya itu. Minato hanya tersenyum dan menatap kearah anaknya itu.

"Baiklah, Itachi akan datang sebentar lagi... Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi ayah kapanpun..." Sasuke hanya menutup matanya dan mengangguk pelan. Tidak mendengarkan apapun kecuali pintu yang ditutup oleh ayahnya itu.

**...Namikaze's Manshion Gate...**

Saat ini, satu yang difikirkan oleh Naruto. Pantas saja seorang Uchiha Sasuke disegani oleh orang di kampus. Rumah yang megah dan juga mewah, beserta dengan wajah yang mendukung. Bagaimana tidak Sasuke menjadi incaran para mahasiswi disana.

"Ayo masuk Naruto..." Itachi membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkannya masuk. Naruto dengan segera masuk dan melihat sekelilingnya. "Aku akan memanggilkan Sasuke, kau tunggu saja di ruang tamu..."

"E-eh tidak apa-apa?"

"Dia hanya demam, kau jenguk saja sudah bagus..." Itachi hanya mengibaskan tangannya tanda Naruto tidak perlu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Baiklah..." Naruto hanya duduk dan melihat kesekelilingnya. Tidak banyak lukisan Itachi dan juga Sasuke. Walaupun rumah itu sangat luas, barang-barang tampak tidak banyak terlihat. Naruto berjalan dan melihat kesemua arah.

**...Corridor...**

Itachi berjalan menuju kekamar Sasuke perlahan. Beberapa pelayan yang

Melihatnya langsung menundukkan kepalanya memberi hormat padanya. Ketika itu ia melihat kearah depan dan menemukan ayahnya disana.

"Otou-san, bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-kun?"

"Ah Itachi, yah panasnya sudah turun..." Minato hanya tersenyum dan melihat Itachi. "Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungiku..."

"Baiklah Otou-san..." Itachi menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. "Ah, ada teman Sasuke dibawah jika ayah ingin menemuinya..."

"Siapa?"

"Itu, yang Sasuke katakan menjadi dosennya..." Jawab Itachi sambil menunjuk kearah ruang tamu.

"Mungkin ayah bisa menemuinya sebentar..." Jawab Minato sambil berjalan dan menjauhi Itachi. "Ah Itachi, kalau ada apa_apa dengan

Sasuke kau bisa menghubungi ayah kapanpun..."

"Tenang saja ayah, aku pasti akan menghubungimu..." Itachi hanya menatap ayahnya yang tersenyum dan berjalan menjauhi Itachi. Itachi segera masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke.

"Oi otoutou, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Itachi melihat adiknya yang hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Aku tidak apa, sudahlah jangan menggangguku aku ingin istirahat..."

"Ada temanmu datang," Itachi duduk disebelah Sasuke dan menghela nafas panjang, "kau tidak mau menemuinya?"

"Tidak..."

"Hei, temuilah dia. Tidak baik kalau dosenmu menunggu lama..." Itachi menarik selimut yang menutupi Sasuke.

"Argh, jangan menggangguku! Kau bilang tadi temanku, sekarang dosenku!"

"Loh, dia memang dosenmu juga kan?" menyadari siapa yang dimaksud oleh Itachi, Sasuke langsung bangkit dan menatap kakaknya.

"Maksudmu Naruto?" Itachi hanya mengangguk, dan sedetik kemudian ia melihat adiknya yang sudah berlari kebawah.

**...TiH...**

Naruto berjalan sendirian dirumah itu sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Ia mencoba untuk menunggu Sasuke yang seharusnya ia temui dikamarnya. Mencoba untuk melihat-lihat semua piagam dan penghargaan yang diraih baik oleh Itachi maupun Sasuke.

"Benar-benar hebat," Naruto berdecak hebat dan terhenti kesebuah piala emas yang berbentuk partitur musik, "whoaaa, siapa yang memenangkan piala ini?"

Sementara itu, Minato yang turun untuk melihat Naruto mencoba untuk mencarinya. Ia melihat seseorang yang berada diruang tamu sedang membelakanginya yang berada didepan pintu.

"Mungkin dia," Minato hanya tersenyum dan akan membuka pintunya untuk menemui Naruto.

_Trrrr... Trrrrr..._

"Siapa disaat seperti ini," Minato melihat handphonenya yang berdering dan mengangkatnya sebelum sempat menghampiri Naruto.

"Ah, Sarutobi-sensei ada apa?" Minato berjalan menjauhi tempat itu untuk menjawab telpon yang ada ditangannya, mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertemu dengan Naruto.

Naruto sendiri sedang asik melihat beberapa partitur lagu yang dibingkai disana, tanpa tahu jika yang membuatnya adalah ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"Sepertinya ayah Teme juga musisi," Naruto menoleh kearah kumpulan foto-foto yang ada diatas meja, "aku jadi ingin lihat bagaimana ayah Sasuke, pastinya tidak seperti ayahku..."

Naruto mencoba untuk mengambil sebuah foto disana, foto Sasuke dan Itachi kecil bersama dengan seseorang yang tidak lain adalah ayah angkat Sasuke dan Itachi, serta ayah kandung Naruto.

"Oi dobe!" Suara Sasuke sukses membuatnya lagi-lagi tidak sempat melihat foto Sasuke bersama dengan ayahnya karena ia keburu dikejutkan dengan penampilan Sasuke yang berantakan dan wajahnya yang memerah karena demam.

"Teme, kau sudah baikan?"

"Tentu saja," Sasuke tampak sedikit limbung ketika berjalan dan memutuskan untuk duduk di sofa terdekat disana, "lalu, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Karena kudengar kau sedang sakit, aku langsung menuju kemari dengan kakakmu," Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan bingung dan berjalan kesamping Sasuke, "kenapa kau bisa kehujanan?"

"Itu karena aku menunggu orang bodoh yang harusnya datang 2 hari yang lalu..." Sasuke hanya bisa menengadahkan kepalanya keatas dan berusaha untuk tidak merasakan pusingnya yang disebabkan karena demam itu.

"Ada beberapa alasan kenapa aku tidak datang," Naruto hanya menjulurkan lidahnya dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya, "lagipula kenapa kau tidak tinggalkan saja aku kalau terlambat?"

"Itu karena-!" Sasuke tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena memang ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa, "itu karena..."

"Karena apa?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Sementara Sasuke, tidak sadar kalau saat ini wajahnya memerah bukan karena demam tetapi karena melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat dekat.

"Karena kau bodoh," Sasuke langsung mengatakan hal seperti itu sebelum ia berdiri dan berjalan kekamarnya.

"He?" Naruto yang tidak terima dengan jawaban Sasuke hanya bisa menaikkan alisnya sebelah dan berjalan mengikuti Sasuke, "hei, itu bukan jawaban pertanyaanku Teme!"

"Yang pasti, itu karena kau bodoh! Itu jawabanku."

"Tetapi-"

"Tidak ada sesi tanya jawab Dobe..."

"Kalau sesi tanya jawab sebagai dosen dan mahasiswa?"

"Tidak juga..."

"Dasar Teme!"

"Hn... Dobe..."

"Ayolah," Naruto masih bersikeras untuk mendapatkan jawaban dari Sasuke, "kenapa kau malah menungguku disana?"

"Jangan memaksaku Dobe..."

"Aku akan terus memaksamu sampai kau menjawabnya," Naruto menarik kerah belakang Sasuke untuk menghentikan langkahnya, tetapi karena sang Uchiha muda itu sedang sakit, dengan mudahnya tubuh itu oleng kebelakang dan menimpa Naruto.

"E-eh, Teme bangun dari atasku!" Naruto hanya bisa meronta ditimpa oleh tubuh Sasuke yang lebih besar itu. Ia bisa merasakan degupan jantungnya sendiri ketika ia merasakan nafas Sasuke langsung ditelinganya. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang, kenapa ia tidak tinggi semampai seperti ayahnya ketika ia melihat didalam foto, atau seperti orang yang ada didepannya itu, "Itachi-san, tolong aku!"

"...ia pergi keluar..." Sasuke seakan-akan tidak memiliki tenaga untuk bangkit. Karena memang kenyataannya, tubuhnya bahkan terlalu lemah untuk berdiri dari posisinya.

"Teme, ayolah kalau kau masih sadar menjauh dariku!" Naruto bisa merasakan wajahnya yang memerah karena malu. Tetapi, ia juga merasakan tubuh Sasuke yang sangat panas.

...

"Dimana kamarmu!" Naruto dengan segenap tenaganya langsung bangkit dan memegang bahu Sasuke untuk menahannya agar tidak jatuh keatasnya lagi.

"Lantai... Tiga..." Naruto hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya, bukan hanya karena ia harus menaiki tangga kelantai 3 dengan membawa atau disebut menyeret laki-laki ini, tetapi ia terkejut karena rumah ini bahkan memiliki 3 lantai, yang ia lihat bahwa 1 lantainya saja sudah sangat amat luas.

"Kalau seperti itu seharusnya kau tidak usah turun tadi," Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah sambil menggendong Sasuke dipunggung, "kau berat sekali teme..."

"Hn..."

**...TiH...**

"Gah! Sampai juga!" Naruto langsung membanting tubuh Sasuke keatas tempat tidur dan duduk disebelah tempat tidur Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat kamar Sasuke yang dicat putih dengan dekorasi minimalis. Berbeda dengan diluar yang memakai dekorasi klasik yang mewah.

"Aku tidak menyangka ruangan minimalis seperti ini bisa didapatkan dirumah klasik mewah..." Naruto hanya sweatdrop melihat pemandangan itu.

"..." Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah tertidur lagi, "kau ini bagaimana, enak saja tidur begitu saja sementara aku menggendongmu dengan susah payah!"

...

Hanya kesunyian yang didapatkan, tentu saja karena lawan bicaranya sedang tidur dan ia sendirian disana bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Hh..." Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan melihat kelangit-langit kamar itu, "sebaiknya aku menunggu Itachi-san pulang saja..." Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya, sebuah foto ayahnya dengan ibunya dan ia yang baru berusia 2 tahun. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia bertemu langsung dengan ayahnya.

"Apakah aku harus menemuimu...?"

**...TiH...**

_Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, seorang Uzumaki Naruto sedang berada disebuah sekolah di Paris. Ia tampak berbeda karena wajahnya yang merupakan wajah orang Jepang, berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Tetapi, itu bukan masalah karena teman-temannya menerima ia apa adanya. _

_Ketika itu, Naruto yang berusia 8 tahun tampak sendirian dengan setelah jas berwarna hitam. Ia menatap teman-temannya yang berfoto dengan orang tuanya, sedang ia tidak bisa melakukan itu._

_"Naruto, kau ingin berfoto?" Seorang laki-laki berambut putih itu tampak tersenyum dan menunduk untuk melihat Naruto kecil._

_"Aku ingin bertemu ibu dan ayah, dimana mereka Jiraiya Jii-san...?"_

_..._

_Hanya keheningan yang didapatkan oleh Naruto. Jiraiya, kakek dari Naruto yang merawatnya semenjak usianya 6 tahun ketika ibunya meninggal hanya bisa tersenyum dan menghela nafas._

_"Kakek sudah katakan, ibumu melihatmu ditempat bernama surga," ia mengelus kepala Naruto dan tersenyum._

_"Lalu, kenapa ayah tidak menemuiku? Aku hanya melihatnya dari TV..."_

_..._

_"Aku benci ayah," Naruto hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap kearah bawah, "padahal hari ini semua orang tua teman-temanku datang kecuali aku..."_

_"Naruto," Jiraiya menepuk pundak Naruto, "kau ingat pesan dari ibumu bukan? Jangan membenci ayahmu, apapun yang terjadi. Ia tidak pernah menelantarkanmu, dan tidak akan pernah..."_

_"...ya..."_

_"Bagus, itu baru anak baik!" Jiraiya mengacak rambut Naruto yang langsung cemberut karena kakeknya itu._

_"Oi, Naruto!" _

_"Sudahlah itu temanmu memanggil!" Jiraiya menepuk cukup keras punggung Naruto membuatnya meringis kesakitan._

**...TiH...**

"Sasuke-kun?" Itachi yang sudah kembali dari urusan kampus mencoba untuk melihat kearah kamar Sasuke dan menemukan sang adik yang sudah tertidur. Dan ia juga melihat Naruto yang sepertinya tertidur disebelah tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun?" Itachi mencoba untuk membangunkan Naruto karena takut ia akan masuk angin jika disana, mengingat jendela juga dalam keadaan terbuka.

"...ou-san..." Itachi menghentikan gerakannya ketika mendengar igauan Naruto, "otou-san..."

...

Itachi melihat sebuah foto yang dipegang oleh Naruto dan secara perlahan menariknya dari tangan Naruto. Sebuah foto yang menampakkan sosok yang ia kenal, yang ia hormati. Ayahnya, bersama dengan perempuan yang ia kenal sebagai mantan istri ayahnya, dan seorang anak kecil.

Yang mirip sekali dengan Naruto...

Ia tercengang melihat semua itu, dan ingat dengan perkataan ayahnya ketika menceritakan keluarganya yang menghilang ketika ia berusia 14 tahun, tepat 1 tahun setelah ia dan Sasuke diadopsi Minato.

_"Kau tahu Itachi, sebelum kalian hadir dikehidupanku, aku mengenal sebuah keluarga kecil yang aku bentuk. Hanya aku, istriku Kushina, dan anakku..."_

_"Lalu dimana mereka sekarang Otou-san?"_

_"Mereka- sudah meninggal..."_

Ya, yang ia tahu seharusnya istri dan anak ayah angkatnya sudah meninggal. Semenjak mendengar cerita ayahnya, bahkan Itachi enggan memanggil Minato dengan sebutan Otou-san karena menyadari jika ia tidak akan bisa menggantikan posisi anak kandung ayahnya itu. Tetapi, kemiripan wajah Naruto dengan ayahnya, lalu foto itu.

Entah kenapa, ia benar-benar menebak jika Naruto adalah anak dari ayah angkatnya. Tetapi, kenapa ayahnya mengatakan kalau anaknya dan istrinya sudah meninggal?

**...TiH...**

"...nato...Minato...Minato!" seorang laki-laki berambut putih, dan berjanggut putih itu mengibaskan tangannya didepan sang musisi yang sedang melamun itu.

"E-eh, Sarutobi-sensei!"

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" Sarutobi hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat muridnya yang tidak berkonsentrasi itu, "bagaimana dengan partitur lagu yang sedang kau buat itu?"

"Oh, masih belum selesai," Minato menatap kearah kertas yang ada dihadapannya, masih terisi 1/4 bagian saja, "sensei tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak bisa membuat lagu dengan cepat..."

"Ya, aku akan menunggunya tenang saja." Sarutobi berjalan menjauhi Minato, dan meninggalkannya sendirian dengan sebuah lirik lagu yang sedang Minato buat.

_Mungkin pikiranku ini selalu tersiksa karena mencoba mengingatmu..._

_Aku bisa merasakan cintaku padamu,_

_Tetapi aku tidak bisa mengingatmu..._

_Walaupun begitu, aku harus selalu mencoba untuk kuat, dan bertahan..._

_Karena rasa cinta itu,_

_Tidak ingin aku lupakan juga..._

_Walau bagaimanapun..._

_~~~OoO~~~_

G-Gomenne! Telat banget gw apdet! *emangnya ada ya yang nungguin?*

Gw lagi kerajingan sama fandom sebelah n sebelahnya lagi (?) Dan gw beneran terharu liat review yang pada bilang suka ma ni ffic ;w; makasih buat reviewan dari smuanya (_ _) dan lirik-lirik dari 'Tears in Heaven' mulai lirik Minato yang terakhir ga bakal disebutin langsung :)

Silahkan tebak sendiri itu lirik yang mana dari lagu Tears in Heaven x3

So~

R

N

R

Please~~

**Kyuubi uzumaki Naruto**

Makasih~

**mikami**

Maaf lama ;A;

**Orange Naru**

Maaf lama apdet ;^;

**Meiko Namikaze**

Ada alasan kenapa Minato Lupa sama anaknya~

Dan penyakit Naruto masih rahasia ya x)

**Luce stellare of Hyuzura**

Makasih xD maaf ya lama,

I-iya ini udah :3

**hachii**

Naru sakit... Masih rahasia xP kalau mau spoiler, penyakitnya sama kaya yang di 'I'm your son' kok ' 'a *namanya juga remake*


	3. Chapter 3

_Orang-orang berkata aku adalah orang yang tegar…_

_Tidak pernah setitik air matapun kutunjukkan didepan orang lain…_

_Bahkan ketika ibu meninggal,_

_Mungkin hanya aku yang tidak menangis…_

_Orang bilang aku tidak memiliki hati,_

_Tetapi satu hal yang tidak mereka ketahui, bahkan mungkin aku sendiri tidak mengetahuinya adalah…_

_Mungkin hatiku sudah menangis…_

_Tetapi, walau bagaimanapun aku tidak ingin menangis…_

_Aku hanya menganggap air mata itu tidak ada gunanya,_

_Tangisan tidak akan mengubah apapun juga…_

_Dan pada saat aku sadar,_

_Aku mengerti…_

_Aku tidak akan bisa berada disini lebih lama lagi…_

.

**Title :** Tears in Heaven (Remake Version of He's My Son)

**Rated :** T

**Genre :** Angst/Family

**Main Character :** Naruto Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha

**Disclaimed :**

Tears in Heaven © Me

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Tears in Heaven (Song) © Eric Clapton

**Warning :** Gaje, OOC, AU Story

.

**Chapter 3, I'm Not Belong**

.

Kampus Konoha tampak sangat ramai dengan lalu lalang mahasiswa yang sedang mengerjakan aktifitas mereka masing-masing. Beberapa dari mereka tampak sedang berbicang-bincang dilorong kampus, beberapa dari mereka juga tampak sedang membaca buku dan bermain di halaman kampus. Tampak dosen muda—bahkan termuda di kampus itu sedang berjalan sambil memegang sebuah catatan dan juga pulpen.

Naruto tampak dengan seriusnya mencatat sesuatu sambil menggumamkan sesuatu. Beberapa mahasiswi tampak tersipu malu melihat wajah sang dosen—yang hanya dalam waktu 3 hari mengajarnya sudah menjadi idola para mahasiswi itu yang biasanya ceria dan rebut menjadi sangat serius ditambah dengan kacamata yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Selamat siang sensei…"

"Ya," walau seserius apapun Naruto mengerjakan sesuatu, ia tampak tetap menyapa semua mahasiswi yang menyapanya dengan senyuman yang menurut para muridnya mampu melelehkan mereka, "selamat siang semuanya…"

Sementara Naruto yang tidak menghilangkan senyumannya ketika bertemu dengan para mahasiswi berjalan ditepi lapangan, disana tampak Sasuke dan juga yang lainnya sedang bermain basket disana. Sasuke menatap kearah Naruto, dan merasakan perasaan aneh yang berkecamuk didalam dirinya.

'_Kenapa aku selalu merasa seperti ini ketika melihat Dobe tersenyum kearah yang lain…'_

"Oi Sasuke, pass bolanya!" Kiba tampak menunggu Sasuke yang membawa bola untuk melemparkannya ketempatnya. Tetapi yang bersangkutan malah tidak mendengar dan terus melihat kearah sang dosen. Dan ketika sekali lagi Naruto membalas sapaan para mahasiswi ditambah dengan senyumannya itu, Sasuke bukannya melempar kearah Kiba malah dengan kesal melempar bola itu kearah Naruto.

"Oi dobe, hati-hati!"

"Eh?" Naruto yang tentu saja tidak ada persiapan dan menoleh kearah suara teriakan Sasuke bahkan tidak sempat terkejut ketika bola itu menghantam wajahnya.

BUGH!

Semua yang melihat hanya bisa terdiam dan beberapa diantara mereka menghampiri Naruto yang langsung ambruk ditempat, begitu juga dengan Sasuke—yang tumben-tumbenan khawatir dengan keadaan seseorang.

"Naruto-sensei, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Sensei?"

…

Tidak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan membuat semuanya tampak cemas dan panik—terutama sang pelaku yang tidak lain adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oi dobe, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Kalian…" Naruto perlahan berdiri dan memegangi wajahnya yang sepertinya merah karena bola itu, "beraninya kalian melempar bola kearah dosen kalian!" tanpa aba-aba dari sang korban, Naruto langsung berdiri dan melempar bola basket itu kearah Sasuke yang menjadi pelaku utama. Awalnya semua mengira Naruto akan marah dan memberikan hukuman pada mereka. Tetapi ternyata mereka malah berakhir bermain bersama-sama dengan sang dosen. Tampak notes yang ada diatas lantai karena terjatuh ketika Naruto terkena bola itu terbuka disatu halaman. Sebuah kalimat dari sebuah lagu yang masih tertulis dalam satu kalimat.

"_I'm not belong"_

"Baiklah, ini adalah hukumanmu karena melempar bola kearahku dan juga membuatku kehilangan notes yang berisi catatan-catatanku…" yak, dan ternyata bukan hanya bermain dengan mereka, Naruto memberikan 'bonus' berupa hukuman bagi Sasuke—sang pelaku utama dari pemukulan itu.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya menghela nafas dan tampak sangat malas mendapatkan hukuman itu, "kau ini, hanya sebuah notes saja kau sudah rebut setengah mati…"

"Memang begitu caramu berbicara dengan senseimu ya, Teme?"Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Hn, dobe sensei…" Sasuke tampak tidak mendengarkan dengan serius yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Ia menatap kearah kertas yang menjadi tugas hukumannya. Hanya tugas membuat literatur tentang seseorang yang tentu saja Sasuke kenal.

'Namikaze Minato'

"Kau menyuruhku membunuhnya?" bercanda dengan omongannya, ia menunjuk kearah foto sang ayah angkat dan menatap kearah Naruto.

"Dasar bodoh," Naruto tampak kesal dengan kata-kata sang teme dan hanya berdecak kecil.

"Bercanda," Sasuke tampak tersenyum penuh arti dan mengibaskan kertas tugas itu keatas. Berbalik dan akan meninggalkan Naruto disana, "Aku akan mengumpulkannya secepatnya…"

"Kau harus mencari tentang dia selengkap-lengkapnya, atau aku akan memberikan C untuk mata kuliahku!" Naruto mengancam Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak berguna karena Sasuke tampak acuh tak acuh dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menyenderkan tubuhnya dikursi.

"Maaf teme, aku memang memerlukan informasi tentang orang itu…"

Sementara Sasuke yang tampak baru keluar dari ruangan Naruto juga menghela nafas dan menatap kearah kertas tugas yang memajang foto ayahnya. Menyeringai penuh arti, Sasuke tampak berjalan dan melipat kertas yang ada ditangannya itu.

"Yah, dobe itu memang tidak tahu kalau Minato adalah ayah angkatku bukan?"

Terhenti sejenak, dan menatap kearah kertas yang ada ditangannya lagi. Sasuke hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya heran dengan tugas yang ia dapat.

"Tetapi kenapa si dobe itu benar-benar ingin tahu tentang ayah…?" melihat kearah foto yang juga ada disana, Sasuke menyadari sesuatu, "wajah ayah sedikit mirip dengan Naruto, tetapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin…"

DRAP…DRAP…DRAP…

Tampak suara langkah kaki yang berlari dilorong sebuah bangunan yang sangat tinggi itu. Naruto, yang baru saja pulang dari kampusnya tampak terburu-buru pergi menuju kesebuah ruangan dilantai 5. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 2 siang, dan saatnya bagi Naruto untuk kembali kepada pekerjaannya sebagai seorang penggubah lagu dan juga pemain musik.

"Hinata-chan, maaf terlambat!" Membuka pintu yang ada didepannya dengan sangat keras, ia bisa melihat semua orang baik yang ada didalam ruangan maupun diluar ruangan menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Naruto-kun, kau terlambat 15 menit…" Hinata yang sudah berpakaian rapi dengan blazernya berwarna hitam dan juga kemeja berwarna putih itu tampak menghampirinya, "hampir saja penyanyinya pulang karena tidak sabar…"

"Memang siapa sih yang menjadi penyanyinya, hanya menunggu 15 menit saja sampai tidak sabar…" Naruto tampak berdecak kesal sambil mengancing kemejanya yang berwarna hitam—yang dibawakan oleh Hinata lengkap dengan jasnya yang berwarna putih.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Dobe…" mendengar nama panggilan yang hanya ada satu orang pemanggilnya itu, membuat Naruto memutar kepalanya sampai-sampai tampak berputar 180 derajat.

"Teme—!"

"J-jadi begitulah Naruto-kun," Hinata yang terkejut melihat kalau mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal, dan terlebih lagi hubungan mereka tidak cukup baik hanya bisa gugup berada diantara mereka. Aura disekitar Sasuke dan Naruto memang benar-benar tidak enak, "Uchiha-san—"

"Panggil saja Sasuke…"

"Sa—Sasuke-san yang sekarang ini akan menjadi penyanyi yang berada dibawah pengawasanmu…" Naruto hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya menatap kearah Sasuke, begitu juga dengan sebaliknya.

"Jangan bercanda, aku bahkan ragu kalau ia bisa menyanyi."

TWICH

"Pasti suaranya sumbang—"

"Kau mau dengar?" Sasuke yang tampaknya kesal mendengar ejekan dari Naruto berdiri dan seakan-akan menantang Naruto yang ada didepannya, "bahkan seharusnya aku yang sanksi apakah kau bisa membuat lagu yang sesuai dengan keinginanku…"

TWICH

"Baiklah, coba kau dengarkan aku bermain piano, dan apakah ini cocok untukmu atau tidak, teme—!" dengan cepat, Naruto menuju kesebuah piano klasik berwarna hitam dengan catatan partitur musik yang ia bawa ditangannya. Memainkan lagu yang ia gubah sendiri, dan mencoba untuk menyanyikan lagu yang memang ia buat untuk 'penyanyi' yang sebelumnya tidak ia ketahui.

Sasuke hanya terdiam—

Ia memang menyukai bernyanyi, dan sangat senang ketika ayahnya memintanya untuk bernyanyi. Tetapi, sampai sekarang tidak ada pencipta lagu yang pas dengan keinginannya. Tidak, sampai ia mendengar suara dan juga permainan dari Naruto saat itu. Semua orang tampak menikmatinya, dan terdiam. Suasana yang tadinya ramai menjadi tenang dan hanya suara dari alunan music dan suara Narutolah yang terdengar. Semuanya sangat terpesona—

—termasuk sang calon penyanyi—Sasuke Uchiha.

Tetapi ia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa kagumnya. Egonya mengalahkan perasaan kagumnya pada sang musisi. Ia mencoba untuk tidak menunjukkan emosi apapun dan tetap dingin, menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, dan menutup matanya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Hn…" Sasuke hanya bisa menggumam khas dia dan menutup matanya seakan-akan tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh sang musisi.

"Oi teme, kau i—" kata-kata dari Naruto langsung terhenti ketika ia lagi-lagi merasa pusing dan juga mual. Ia menutup mulutnya, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan darah yang mulai keluar dari hidungnya, dan juga mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa mual yang ia derita.

"Dobe?"

"Naruto-kun?"

Tidak mendengar apapun yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke dan Hinata, Naruto mencoba untuk berlari dan tidak melihat kearah mereka. Ia takut, Sasuke dan Hinata akan melihat darah yang keluar dari hidungnya sekarang ini.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Apakah kau yakin kali ini ia akan menerima orang yang kau tunjuk sebagai pencipta lagu yang akan dimainkannya Itachi?" lelaki blonde kuning bermata biru itu tampak berjalan bersama dengan anak angkatnya. Ia sedang berada digedung yang sama dengan tempat Sasuke dan Naruto karena memang ia datang kesana untuk menemui Sasuke.

"Yah, walaupun tidak pasti sepertinya persentase Sasuke akan menerimanya tinggi. Mengingat ia adalah dosen disekolahnya dan juga nama Naruto sudah cukup terkenal pada saat di Paris…" Itachi menatap kearah ayahnya itu dan mengangguk pelan.

"Sasuke akan langsung menolaknya ketika ia tidak suka dengan satu lagu," Minato menghela nafas, menatap kearah Itachi yang hanya mengangguk, dan menghela nafas juga. Tetapi, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada ayahnya lagi. Itachi masih terfikirkan tentang foto yang ada ditempat Naruto. Kalau memang benar Naruto adalah anak dari ayah angkatnya, kenapa ayahnya itu tidak mengatakan kalau anaknya masih hidup?

'_Aku tidak mengerti, apakah ayah memang tahu dan hanya berpura-pura pada kami, atau memang ia tidak tahu apapun…?'_

"Ada apa Itachi?"

"Tidak, ayo kita segera—"

BUGH!

Seseorang menabrak Minato dan berlalu begitu saja setelah mengatakan maaf yang nyaris tidak terdengar. Naruto, yang berlari kearah kamar mandi terdekatlah yang menabrak Minato, dan beralu begitu saja tanpa mengetahui orang yang menabraknya—ayah kandungnya sendiri.

"Huh, dia…"

"Naruto!" Sasuke dan juga Hinata mengejar dari belakang dan mencoba untuk melihat Naruto yang berlari kearah kamar mandi.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Entahlah, setelah memainkan lagunya tiba-tiba Naruto memegangi kepalanya dan menutupi mulutnya," Sasuke berlari dan mencoba untuk menyusul Naruto. Itachi juga langsung mengikuti mereka dan menyusul kearah kamar mandi. Minato sendiri akan menyusul, tetapi ia terhenti ketika melihat sesuatu dilengan bajunya.

Darah—

Sepertinya ketika Naruto menabrak Minato, darah dari hidungnya mengenai lengan baju dan membuat darah itu membekas disana. Minato yang menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Naruto langsung berlari menyusul semua yang sudah pergi dari sana.

"Uhuk, uhuk!" Setelah sempat mengunci pintu kamar mandi yang ia tempati sekarang, Naruto menuju kewastafel kamar mandi itu dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa mual yang ia rasakan sekarang. Darah bercampur dengan semua cairan perut yang keluar dari mulutnya itu. Rasa pusing dan mual masih dirasakan oleh Naruto saat ini.

"_Oi dobe, buka pintunya!"_

Suara Sasuke tampak terdengar bersamaan dengan gedoran pintu yang ada disampingnya.

"Oi kau tidak apa-apa kan?" lagi-lagi suara Sasuke yang didengar oleh Naruto. Naruto sendiri terlalu sibuk untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya. Kalau ia tetap disana tanpa ada pertolongan—sementara ia sendiri bahkan untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya sangat sulit—ia bisa mati disana dengan penyakitnya itu. Disisi lain, ia tidak ingin Sasuke dan juga yang lainnya tahu tentang apa yang terjadi, terutama Hinata, teman kecilnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-ap—UHUK!" lagi-lagi Naruto terbatuk dan menumpahkan semua isi perutnya dan sedikit darah yang entah dari hidungnya, atau dari isi perutnya. Sungguh, saat ini ia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk membuka pintu itu.

"Pandanganku…aku tidak bisa—"

BRUGH!

BRUGH!

Suara benda—atau seseorang yang jatuh itu langsung membuat Sasuke dan Hinata bertambah panik dan juga khawatir. Sasuke mencoba untuk menggedor lebih keras lagi, mencoba menemukan suara seseorang yang seharusnya bisa menjawab.

"Oi dobe, kau tidak apa-apa? Jawab aku!"

Minato tampak terdiam dan juga tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Melebarkan pupil matanya, entah kenapa ia benar-benar sangat khawatir—melebihi kekhawatiran Hinata dan juga Sasuke yang sedari tadi terus menggedor pintu kamar mandi itu.

Rasa cemas itu, ia benar-benar tidak tahu kenapa ia secemas itu. Ia bahkan tidak mengenal dengan jelas anak itu—dan ia tidak tahu apapun tentang Naruto.

"Minggir Sasuke…" Minato berjalan dan memegang kenop pintu yang ada didepannya. Mendorong dengan kekuatan dan sedikit paksaan, akhirnya pintu terbuka dan menampilkan penampilan didalam kamar mandi. Naruto yang pingsan dengan darah keluar dari hidungnya dan juga beberapa darah yang masih menempel di wastafel.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Dobe, oi dobe!" Sasuke yang pertama kali bergerak mendekati Naruto. Mengangkat kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, Sasuke mencoba untuk melihat keadaan Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Tunggu apa lagi, cepat panggil ambulance!" Itachi menyuruh orang-orang yang melihat kejadian itu—selain dia, sasuke, Hinata, dan Minato untuk memanggilkan ambulance dan segera dibalas dengan anggukan dari orang-orang itu.

_Piiip…piiip…piiip_

"Saat ini keadaannya sudah stabil," Tsunade, yang lagi-lagi menjadi dokter yang menangani Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Ia benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Naruto yang sering kali berubah-ubah. Melihat kearah Naruto yang tengah terbaring dan dikelilingi oleh alat-alat yang membantunya untuk kembali stabil.

"Untung saja…" Hinata menghela nafas panjang—lega mendengar Naruto yang sudah baik-baik saja. Iris abu-abunya langsung menatap kearah mata Tsunade dengan kekhawatiran yang belum hilang sepenuhnya, "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama…?"

"…" ingin sekali Tsunade mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang penyakit Naruto. Tetapi, ia tidak ingin membuat kepercayaan Naruto padanya menghilang dan hanya bisa menyembunyikannya saja, "Tenang saja, Naruto hanya kelelahan…"

"Kelelahan tidak mungkin sampai mimisan bukan?" Sasuke yang ada disana juga tampak kesal dan mencoba untuk mendapatkan penjelasan tentang itu semua.

"Kau—"

"Ah, dia adalah Sasuke-kun…" Hinata menjawab setelah melihat kearah Sasuke yang akan menjawabnya, "dia murid dan juga penyanyi yang akan ada dibawah bimbingan Naruto…"

"Sasuke…?"

Rasa sakit dikepalanya belum menghilang sepenuhnya. Tetapi Naruto berusaha untuk mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, dan ketika ia sadar, yang ia lihat hanyalah cat putih dari langit-langit rumah sakit. Tidak heran memang, ia sudah menduga, kalau ia tidak mati pasti akan berakhir ditempat ini.

"Aku di…."

"Kau sudah sadar?" suara yang asing terdengar itu membuat Naruto langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah asal suara. Laki-laki berambut blonde yang mirip dengannya, dengan mata berwarna biru langit—yang juga sama dengannya itu sedang duduk disofa sambil menulis sesuatu yang ada diatas meja itu.

Terkejut—

Hanya ekspresi itu yang ia tunjukkan ketika melihat orang itu, orang yang selama ini ia cari, orang yang membuatnya rela meninggalkan tempat tinggalnya selama 10 tahun hanya untuk mencarinya, orang yang selalu ia bayangkan ketika ia kesepian, orang yang ia rindukan—

—sekaligus orang yang paling ia benci saat ini.

'_Minato…Namikaze…'_

Angin berhembus pelan meniup kertas-kertas yang ada diatas meja itu. Sebuah kertas yang menutupi kertas lainnya tampak terbang dan menampakkan kertas lain yang ia tutupi. Kertas yang bertuliskan satu bait paragraf seperti lirik lagu.

'_Sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun tentang dirinya…'_

'_Setiap kali aku mencoba mengingatnya, hanya ada air mata yang turun dari mataku…'_

'_Aku tidak pernah bisa berhenti menyesal diri atas apa yang tidak bisa aku ingat tentangnya…'_

'_Tetapi aku tidak akan mencoba untuk menahan tangis ini,'_

'_Karena ketika aku pergi dari dunia ini…'_

'_Aku ingin bertemu dengan orang itu disurga…'_

'_Dan aku berharap, tidak akan ada lagi tangisan disurga…'_

…

Kayaknya lagi-lagi ane telat deh Updatenya TT^TT

Reader : tuh tau!

Iya deh, soalnya ane lagi pewe sama fandom sebelah (lagi) tapi disempetin update, dan lagi-lagi ide diotak tertutup sesuatu bernama Yaoi OAO saya ga bisa mikir lain selain itu! dan yang terakhir, mood angst saya ilang TAT gara-gara mainan RPan KHR sama anak-anak di twitter yang membangunkan imajinasi humor ane OAO

Reader : ga usah banyak bacot! Cepet bales review!

i-iya…

**Pojok Tanya Jawab!**

**Q : Upadetnya kapan lagi? Ga sabar nih liat Naru ketemu Minato (from : delizz)**

**A : **ini udah di update ^^ dan Mina n Naru udah ketemu kok OwOb walaupun pas di cliff hangernya~

**Q : sip tlg up-date y q tnggu senpai (from : Kyuubi uzumaki naruto)**

**A : **makasih :) dan ini update-annya xD

**Q : gyaaaaaaaaaaaaah…. Seruuuu! Aku penasaran! Kutunggu terus kelanjutannya lho… jangan lama2 ya! (from : bryella)**

**A : **makasih ya ^^ ini udah update~ maaf lama /pundung/

**Q : uwaaaaah… Mkin keren aja nich critax… 4 jempol utk mue… Aq suka bgt dech pkox… Hohohoho… next chap, updatex jgn lma lgi y…. (from : Luce stellare of Hyuzura)**

**A : **makasih banyak xD maaf ternyata updatenya lama T^T

**Q : Ceritanya bagus! Saya suka! Please apdet kilat senpai. Pleaseee~ (From : Chizuka Arahime)**

**A : **makasih banyak Chizu-chii (?) dan maaf kalau ternyata updatenya lama TT^TT


End file.
